Is That So?
by SmileLikeLightning
Summary: Ever since she met Atobe, she couldn't stand his snobbish attitude. Unfortunately, she's going to marry this boy for the good of her parents' company. How hard will she try to make this relationship work? *ONESHOT*


Is That So?

.:Your POV:.

Pretty and pale as a lily, you wait outside the Hyotei gate for your destined husband. You can't stand him at times, but you don't want to get stuck married to someone you hate, so you decide to try and make an effort by waiting for him.

The students of Hyotei gakuen watch you and greet you with the familiar name of, "Tanaka-san," since they know you very well.

You smile and bow, greeting each one of them. There's no reason to dislike them if they don't act completely snobbish to you; even if they are stuck on their high horse in reality.

"Ah, Amaya-chan! You're waiting out here for me yet again I see," the voice of your future husband coos, praising himself in the process.

You manage a smile, but can hardly hide your irritation as you greet him, "Yes, Atobe-kun. I feel almost obliged to sometimes. It's nice to see you though." Inside yourself, you're thinking, "It's actually NOT nice to see you. Do you even know how full of it you are? Your nose is longer than Pinocchio's!"

**(Cultural Note: Atobe is praising himself because he refers to himself as "Ore-sama" which is something along the lines of "great me." Also, having a long nose is something like being snobby in Japan.)**

He keeps walking forwards, bidding adieu to Oshitari-san. He turns to the side, placing a hand on his side. "Are you coming over to my house today, Amaya?"

You sigh and roll your eyes. "I guess doing something like that couldn't hurt, I have to make an effort…"

He laughs to himself and delicately places his fingers to his forehead. "Don't worry, Amaya, I wouldn't expect you to agree anyway."

You cross your arms and tilt your head upwards in a regal fashion. "Is that so? I'd very much like to come to your estate, Atobe-kun."

Surprised by your aura and answer, Atobe takes a step towards you and touches your elbow lightly. "Hm, you're being awfully unlike yourself."

Not completely hating his touch, you look up at him with a matter-of-factly gaze, saying, "I don't know. How is this unlike me if I'm doing it?" You step past him and stop to look back at him, making your hair twirl around your head. "Are you coming, Atobe-kun?"

He smiles to himself and holds out his arm for you to hold.

"Just take it," you growl at yourself. You gently place your hand onto his arm and give him a fake smile. Though you hate to admit it, you feel like you're walking with a king down to his castle, though a king wouldn't be walking to his castle.

A cool breeze caresses both your cheeks and you tilt your head coyly, making the wind blow past the little crook in your neck. You breathe out slowly, enjoying the air and breeze.

"Amaya, what do you think of me?"

You raise an eyebrow and wonder if he really just asked that question. "Why are you looking for my opinion, Atobe-kun? Your own opinion is usually all you need.

He chuckles and mumbles something you can't hear.

"What was that, Atobe-kun?"

.:Atobe's POV:.

"Why are you looking for my opinion, Atobe-kun? Your own opinion is usually all you need."

You chuckle and shake your head. "Ouch, that really says all that she thinks…" you murmur.

"What was that, Atobe-kun?"

You find that Amaya is still looking forwards, making conversation like a royal. She's tilting her head slightly towards you so that you can hear her better. Her sapphire blue eyes glint like the real thing when the sunlight pours through the leaves and past the houses onto her eyes.

You dislike her regal yet down-to-earth attitude. It makes you see the flaws in yourself. She's the only girl who you can't tell what she's thinking, not to mention the fact that you can't really get a big reaction from her.

"I know nothing about her," you think, "I don't see why I need to; I'm going to have to marry her eventually." Your thoughts majorly contradict your feelings. Every cell in your body is screaming, "find out about her. Find what makes her get so deep under your skin."

The both of you make light conversation about school and such, but there's nothing past that.

About three quarters of the way home, you decide to try and get a rise out of her. You look up at the sky, shifting more than you did in a while, which makes her turn to you.

"It's such a pity; you have to wear that dreadful sailor girl uniform for school. Hyotei's school uniform would suit you so much better."

"No!" She shouts.

You stare into her eyes and see such determination and adamancy. Her face does not waver, her decision won't change, and her actions don't make her ashamed.

"Just like a true princess," you think aloud.

She blushes at what you say and snaps her head back, staring only at what's ahead.

You look away from her and touch your mouth. "Oops, I said that out loud," you think.

.:Your POV:.

"What was that he just said? 'Like a true princess?' Was he talking about me?" You're all flustered on the inside and the muscles in your arm contract, showing Atobe how tense you are.

The sunlight suddenly beams down on your face, as there are no more houses or trees to block its way. Atobe's mansion rises up from behind a hill and you grin at the familiar sight.

It's so large and gaudy, just like Atobe. Too much décor, something that makes you feel inferior but angry. It reminds you of Marie Antoinette somewhat as well, a stupid queen who bathed in her riches and was hated by her people.

You admit it's a little cruel to think of it like that, but all you can do is associate it with Atobe. You hate him, but you obviously can't ignore his good looks.

The sun highlights the faint purple tint in his perfectly combed hair, as well as his pale skin, face, and neck. It's so easy to imagine Atobe wearing a red velvet crown, accented with gold and jewel features; As well as a long flowing cape and an orb of gold.

"Amaya," Atobe says. You hear the hint of amusement in his voice. "You've been staring at me for quite a while. What are you looking at?"

You just now realize that your eyes are caught in his. Your face turns red and you pull your arm out of his. You stumble backwards and trip over a small, but immobile rock. "A-ah!" You extend your hand outward to grab something, Atobe even.

He grabs your arm and pulls you back up, falling in turn. He turns onto his back and faces upwards as you fall into his chest.

The faint smell of grass melds with the clear air, creating a refreshing feeling. Fluffy clouds overhead move out of the sun's path, allowing the rays to beam down over your head.

You take in Atobe's scent along with the grass. He smells so nice, not like the overpowering stench of cologne or perfume. Not even body spray or deodorant. He smells like men's body wash and clean laundry detergent.

You don't think you can take staring into his eyes anymore. His gaze is unwavering, overpowering, so strong. "This… this is why I could like him, I guess," you think, "He's so handsome."

"Ayame, why don't you like me?" He inquires bluntly.

You blink in confusion as you're dragged out of your thoughts. "Eh?"

He furrows his eyebrows in concentration and… pain? "You said before, 'Your own opinion is usually all you need.' That says that you think I'm conceited."

You glare back at him. "Well you are! You're a snob who's so full of it! Do you even remember what you said to me the first time we met?" You snap now, so angry that he's accusing you of hurting him. Even though he doesn't say _that _bluntly, you know he's cross with you.

That first day you two met was something you never expected, or cared about. Your realism made you think, "Oh well, this is the real world."

_"Honey," your mother says, excitement pressing behind her words, "I want you to meet someone."_

_ You look up from your American history book and close it softly. "Coming mother."_

_ The rapid click of your mother's heels ring in your ears, doing all they can to prepare you for what's next. _

_ Buzzing with enthusiasm, she opens the door, revealing a tall handsome teenage boy next to your father. _

_ He looks down upon you, smiling yet making you feel small. "She's pretty, enough."_

_ You conceal your anger in order to be polite to this jerk. "Is that so, your highness?" You already dislike this guy, carrying himself so high over you._

_ Your mother giggles and bats her hand in the air at the boy. "Oh ho, Atobe-kun, you're such a tease." _

_ Atobe takes your mother's hand and kisses it lightly, like some medieval prince. "I'm very happy to be marrying into such a courteous family, Tanaka-san."_

_ Your mother goes into a frenzy and takes your father's arm. She looks at him and then breathes out, looking at you. "Ayame, this is your betrothed, Atobe Keigo-kun."_

_ He bows in what you see as an almost mocking matter. "Nice to meet you, Ayame."_

_ You stand up and give one of your fake smiles. "Mother, can I speak alone with… my future husband?"_

_ She nods and giggles once again, taking your father outside and shutting the door. Before her face finally disappears, she winks at you._

_ You cross your arms and give Atobe a disapproving look. "You're quite something, Atobe-san."_

_ He laughs and flips his hair, "Really? What do you think of me?"_

** (He uses "ore-sama" here)**

_You circle him and put a hand to your lips, drumming your fingers on your face. "I wouldn't marry you if I had the choice." _

_ He grabs your hand and chin, smiling at you. "You know you can't resist my good looks, you're just in the process of falling for me. Don't fall too hard though, I'm not going to catch you."_

_ You push him off and glare at him with such intensity, you hope that he would actually burst into flames. "I won't ever say the words 'I love you,' even if I'm forced to say, 'I do.' Not before you fall onto concrete for me!"_

_ You storm out, slamming the door on Atobe-"sama"s perfect nose._

He shouts back at you, something you've never seen or even thought possible. "What about your cold attitude towards me all this time? Don't you understand I've been lowering myself?"

"Lowering yourself?" You laugh mockingly, "Is that so, Atobe-kun? In what ways have you ever gotten off your high horse?" You glower at him, challenging him to change your already indelible thoughts.

He flips you around and slams his palms next to your face. Pain and dread is written all over his face, and something else that you can't identify. "I haven't gotten off it. I've fallen off. Amaya, I've fallen head over heels into the concrete for you."

You stare at him wide eyed like a deer in the headlights.

He grips the grass tightly, snapping some of the blades. "Do you have any idea how hard that was to say?"

Your heart washes over with new feelings for him. Something that makes your heart beat faster, something that makes you feel okay with touching him, something that makes you pity him. A stupid feeling you swore never to have for him.

You touch his cheek and stare into his almost teary eyes. You stroke his cheek as hot tears spill from the corners of your eyes. "I'm sorry… I made you fall so hard," you smile and lift up your head slightly. "Don't worry, I'll catch you." You push up on your arm, still holding his cheek. Before he can object or say anything, you kiss him on the lips softly, tasting his tears and yours.

He holds your cheeks and pulls you in, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, you pull away, and you're gazing into each other's eyes. You hold his hand against your cheek and caress it tenderly. "Keigo, I love you."

"It took you long enough," he sighs, relieved. He pulls on your cheek, inviting you for another kiss.

You put a finger to his lips, smiling mischievously. "Ah, ah, uh," you scold him, "You get a kiss every time _you _say I love you first."

He returns your grin, "One day I'm going to make you long for me so badly, you'll say it just to get a kiss."

You sit up on your knees and cross your arms, tilting your face slightly away from him. "Is that so, Keigo?"


End file.
